The goddess
Personality and Appearance She is brave, self-sacrificing, and wise. She does not care for violence but is unafraid of confronting her enemies. Similar to Maeri, she does not like being a burden to others and does not enjoy being babied. There is no clear description of the appearance of the goddess's original form other than being a human female. In the Dream Realm, she takes on the form of a wolf with black, tar-like feathers, and a crown of horns. Mythology of the Goddess The original goddess was a human child who connected with the beast gods Fenrir, Cernunnus, and Muninn. With the power of these gods, She lifted Estra into the sky in order to protect the remaining survivors of the mortal world. As she passes away, She is reincarnated with the birth of her daughters in order to continue to protect the island from the other gods. Each reincarnation is supposed to retain her past memories. In Avelis, the goddess is known by the name of Kai. Not much else is known about her in the world below. Childhood As a child, she is given as an offering to Fenrir due to a year of scarcity in her village. Rather than killing her, Fenrir took her in as a part of his own pack to teach her strength. Exploring the sacred forests, she is caught by Cernunnus, who decides to teach her all the knowledge and magic he knows. With this magic, she ventures outside of the forests. Muninn, god of the Crows approaches her on the cliffs and teaches her how to survive the world in order to explore its farthest reaches. With each encounter, she is unafraid and asks the gods for a quick death, if they wished to end her life. Adulthood She brokers a peace between the beast clans and makes a home in the center of the forests. She takes in and cares for the refugees of the war surrounding the forest. With the power of the beast gods, she raises the forest up into the sky to escape the fires of war created by the gods. In Estra, she is worshipped and keeps the island afloat. Torva brings the sword of beleus in an attempt to woo her, but she rejects his advances by shoving the sword in his gut. In an act of revenge, Torva works with another beast god to create the Castra. He sends the Castra to poison the Goddess as she sleeps. While Fenrir is able to shred the serpent, the Goddess's immortality is stolen by the monster's poison. She reassures the gods that Estra will remain afloat. She becomes pregnant and becomes weaker with the growth of the child. In preparation for the birth, Fenrir brings her deep into the forest, where Cernunnus builds a bed of grass while Muninn builds a nest for the child. In "Into Avelis" In "A Fragmentary Passage" While Fran is reading her Diary, Kai reminds the guardian that she was the one who chose Fran as her champion. In the Dream Realm, she temporarily takes Maeri's sense of touch.Category:Gods, deities and goddesses Category:Non-player characters (Recurring) Category:Kat